some body swap crap, i don't know
by 0yashiro-sama
Summary: Started writing this a long time ago while smashed but didn't think it was good enough to continue. Have a look!


A/N: I started writing this a long time while drunk as hell on a couple beers after 10 shots of whiskey and I don't know if this is good enough to finish because I don't know if I'm writing the body swap part correctly.

It was a bright day after school and the girls were going to meet up outside of class to go home together. Konata however, had other plans. "Kagamin~! Go to _Gamerz_ with me!"Konata yelled as she jumped on Kagami. Slightly flustered Kagami pushed her off of herself and put her hands on her hips. "Why should I? You're probably only stringing me along because you want to use my points card for some figure." Konata was silent. "I was right, wasn't I?" Konata jumped on Kagami once again begging her to come with her, "I REALLY need it and I have barely enough points for it! Please! It'll be a token of our friendship!" Tsukasa and Miyuki noticed they were getting too close to the stairwell. As the two were either begging for the figure or trying to get the other off of them they couldn't pay attention to their warning; and down they went.

Kagami's eyes opened to Tsukasa laying her down in a bed. "Sorry I can't stay and tend to you for longer Kona-chan, Onee-chan is acting very weird as my mom just texted me. I have to go!" Kagami snapped up and looked around. She saw anime figures and posters everywhere. There was a bookshelf filled with manga and multiple copies of all the chapters of specific series. Kagami's or rather, Konata's face went pale. She got up and looked at a mirror in Konata's room, then her fears were realized. "_I-I'm in Konata's body?!_" Soujiro darted to Konata's room when he heard her scream. "Konata! Are you alright?!" he yelled when he opened her door. Kagami jumped and looked toward the door. "Y-Yes, I'm alright, Izumi-sa- I mean Dad!" "If you say so…" Soujiro said as he closed the door while giving Kagami a suspicious look. "Wait… If I'm in Konata's body, and Tsukasa said 'Onee-chan' is acting very weird, then that means-" Kagami cut herself off because she wouldn't dare say the next part of it out loud.

"Kagami, one more time. Are you REALLY okay?" Kagami's mother asked. "Zenzen okay!" Kagami said. Kagami's mother didn't know how to respond. When Tsukasa had brought her home, she was unconscious. When she woke up, there was a huge ruckus and Kagami's room was a mess, her whereabouts unknown. Now, right in front of her, her daughter sat telling her she was okay giving her a thumbs up while her panties were on her face with the leg holes for her eyes. As Kagami's mother was about to say something, Kagami's cell phone began to ring. "Herro!~" Kagami answered then pulled the phone from her ear when Konata's voice uncharacteristically angry yelled from the other side. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BODY?! TSUKASA SAYS I'M ACTING VERY WEIRD!" Kagami's mother stood horrified when she saw her daughter's mouth turn into a cat's grin and continued to talk to Konata who was more than a little PO'd. "Nothing really, just taking it for a test-drive!" Konata's voice wasn't amused. "From Tsukasa, it sounds more like you're taking it on an eve of destruction!" Kagami sweat dropped and took the panties off her face. "Okay… I'll stop and tell your mom what's going on." With that, Kagami hung up after Konata said "You better! I'm coming back to my house in the meantime!"

Kagami's mom stood with her arms folded. "So, what's going on." She asked. Kagami hung her head, "I'm not Kagami. I'm Konata." Kagami's mother shocked then annoyed folded her arms again. "I know I JUST asked this, but I will once again. Did some screws come loose during your decent down that staircase?" "More like we exchanged screws. Me and Kagami switched bodies after we fell." Kagami said looking up. "You're kidding, right?" Kagami's mother asked sweat dropping. Konata in Kagami's body was starting to get annoyed now, "You heard how angry my voice was, I never get that mad. Would that be enough to convince you?"Kagami's mom unfolded her arms and sighed. "I guess so..." she said. "You said Kagami was on her way back?" Kagami nodded.

The doorbell rang and Tsukasa answered. "Kona- er, Onee-chan is here!" Kagami came downstairs while Kagami's mother was making dinner just after telling her husband what was going on. "Tsukasa, she didn't do anything weird after I came to, did she?" Tsukasa shook her head, "No, I was watching over her the entire time after Mom went downstairs." Miki peered over the side of the kitchen, "I thought she was stressed from school, but I was starting to think she was crazy when she was telling me she was okay with panties over her face." Konata's face went red all over. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Konata yelled. Kagami waved her hand, "Hey hey, now. It was just a prank. I was going to tell your Mom eventually." Konata almost punched Kagami then stopped. Kagami had a smug grin. "You wouldn't want to hit yourself, would you?" It was Konata's turn to put on a smug grin. "I don't know, would you?" Konata punched herself in the face and fell to the ground. "Hey! Don't hit my face now!" Kagami said as Tsukasa helped Konata off the ground. "Yeah, in hindsight, I probably shouldn't have done that." Konata said as she rubbed her cheek. "And how do I know you didn't do anything weird with _my_ body?" Kagami said crossing her arms. Konata's face was about to go red when she thought what she _could've_ done, but it stopped when she couldn't think of anything she could've done in that mood. Konata had a blank expression, similar to what Kagami would have when she was going to insult her otaku habits. "What're you saying? You wanted me to drool all over your figures for you while you weren't home?" Kagami was taken aback, "How rude! I don't have any ecchi figures or anything like that!" Konata stood with a smug grin while everyone watched Kagami blush and try to explain herself.

After dinner, Kagami, Konata, and Tsukasa were in Kagami's room trying to figure out how to reverse this whole predicament. Kagami fell on her back exhausted. "Damn it. This is like something from a stupid shoujo manga!" Konata hopped off Kagami's bed and folded her arms. "I know, but we don't want to be stuck like this forever!" Tsukasa had her index finger on her chin. "I wonder what having Kona-chan as my sister would be like..." "Shut up Tsukasa!" Konata snapped. Kagami stood up, "Oh Kagamin~. I know you wanna be out of my body so you won't do anything indecent with it." she said as she rubbed Konata's head. Konata slapped Kagami's off her head. "Like hell I'd do anything like that!" Kagami grinned a devious grin. "How do you know _I_ haven't done anything indecent with yours?" Konata's face became red as the bloodstain she was imagining. "I swear Konata, if you did anything, I'll have no mercy to give." Kagami looked for anything as an excuse to get out of the hole she just dug. "H-Hey, would 'ya look at the time! It's almost your bedtime!" Konata sighed, "You think that was a skillful dodge? Oh well. Guess it'll do..." Konata said putting her fist down. Tsukasa with her finger on her chin again asked "How're we going to do this? Who's going to who's house?"

What do you guys think? Should I continue this or abandon it?


End file.
